


To be a basketball pro

by Fredfazbear1983



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredfazbear1983/pseuds/Fredfazbear1983
Summary: Mermista could see that Entrapta was interested in Basketball, but when the Geek came to Mermista and requested her assistance in the matter things take an unexpected and romantic turn
Relationships: Entrapta/Mermista (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	To be a basketball pro

"First off Mermista, you have to work on your hesitation they've been a bit off as of late!" The coach would look at the shorter woman "Other than that you're spot on with everything else! I'm highly impressed by your improvement over the years" Mermista would be seen spinning a basketball with one finger "Yessir I'll get to working on that, I'm pretty sure I need someone else to do that though" Mermista said bringing a small little grin on the coach's face, normally Mermista never wanted to work with anybody so he thought of a solution for this suddenly he called out  
" 'Ey Perfuma, c'mere a sec and help out Mermista with her hesi" With her name being called, Perfuma would come walking over, being two of the Point Guards in the Etherian Rebellion wasn't all that bad, after all points came easy when it's both of them on the field..Without anyone's recognition there was a spectator watching the action. It was Entrapta, though nobody knew that she was there at all! She had her fizzy drink and small cupcakes along with her homework. But being focused on one of two things without any problem was hard for the girl, as multitasking wasn't her strong suit.

The women's basketball team for Etheria was the pinnacle of teamwork and sportsmanship all around Entrapta knew that without a fault. But being able to actually spectate this spectacle first hand was a sight to behold. Purple dyed hair in a bun and a laptop in her lap, she focussed on working on her assignment. But with Mermista and Perfuma practicing their hesitations Entrapta would catch sneaky glances at that happening.

Mermista having the ball down low to the ground eyes focused on the blonde that towered over her at 5'9 while she was a mere 5'5 but the size advantage for Perfuma was taken with a bit of salt, ball dribbling to and fro, Mermista would hesitate going to the left and immediately crossed over the right causing the blonde to stumble a slight bit before regaining her balance, Mermista's shot was up and in the net easily. This caused Entrapta to gush about it a slight bit, typing in a separate document about what she saw this caught Mermista's attention the distinct typing from the scientist's laptop. "That'll wrap up practice tonight! You're first game will be on September 15th, so mark your calendars for that! Dismissed!" The coach boomed loud and clear, Lonnie and Netossa were the first two out, discussing matters along the way, then went Perfuma and the rest of the group, only leaving Mermista in the gymnasium to practice freely amongst herself. But still Entrapta was there and now stepping out from the bleachers and throwing away her trash, finishing up the last bit of her fizzy drink.

"Hey... What're you doin here Geeky?" Geeky was the nickname she'd given Entrapta since they were young but this nickname was proven time and time again to be true by her smart wit. "Ah! I was just watching and taking notes about the sport that you're playing and I'm actually very interested in doing it as well!" Entrapta explained to Mermista about it, the 5'5 point guard taking shots at the hoop while listening. "Oh? You're thinking about joining basketball huh?" Entrapta would give a quick nod adjusting her black, rounded glasses, though these were just for show and cosmetic reasons plus they made her look smarter. "Yeah I've been thinking about it for awhile now and I think I'm fully interested in this endeavor" Mermista would give a slight little smile and nodded as well! "I'd be happy to take you under my wing Entrapta, but this will have to wait till tomorrow, my parents would KILL me if I'm not home in time for dinner, or unless you wanna come over to my place and we can train there! "

"I'd definitely be interested in doing the latter option, after all it has been awhile since I seen your house, and since I practically live here, I kind of wanted to have a change of pace! "

"Oh shit! I completely forgot that you were homeless! You know what, you can stay with me at my place, rent free! " Mermista would immediately respond rubbing the nape of her neck nervously

"Oh that'll be delightful, tomorrow then?" Entrapta titled her head 

"it's definitely a date hun! " Mermista would immediately respond


End file.
